Dotō Kazahana
was the leader of the Land of Snow, and was the primary antagonist of Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. Background Dotō began the revolt in the Land of Snow whilst searching for a treasure, which resulted in him killing his brother, Sōsetsu Kazahana who was the daimyō at the time. His niece, Koyuki Kazahana, fled from the Land of Snow, and became an actress named Yukie Fujikaze. Personality Dotō repeatedly proved to be cruel, arrogant, cold, ambitious and utterly ruthless, not shying away from murdering his own relatives if they stood in his way. Usually he was shown as being calm, this, however, could turn into murderous rage if he was thwarted in reaching his goals. He proved a highly cruel person, laughing maniacally as people were being killed at his command. Dotō's greedy and ambitious nature, is revealed by him not being content with the Land of Snow and ultimately intending to take on the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Abilities While preferring to let his subordinates do the fighting, Dotō proved to be a skilled shinobi. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Dotō showed access to some very powerful ice-based techniques, manipulating the pre-existing ice and snow around him to form dragons of black ice to assault his opponents. Dotō wore a black-coloured prototype Chakra Armour that granted him great defence against ninjutsu and genjutsu, going as far as to negate a Chidori (though it resulted in a crack in his armour), as well as increase his own techniques greatly. Similarly to the suit of armour worn by Fubuki Kakuyoku, it also had built-in wings for gliding. Other Abilities Besides fighting abilities, Dotō proved to be a very crafty and manipulative man. He was further shown to be rather adept in developing strategies and planning things out with great detail from how he prepared for Team Kakashi's attack. He also had knowledge of some foreign techniques. Dotō also prowed to have a great amount of physical strength, shattering a large area of dense ice with a single blow. Plot Overview Dotō is first seen in his fortress, hearing from his minions that Kakashi Hatake was protecting princess Koyuki. He then appeared riding on board a train that he used to find the princess. Before he could capture her however Sandayu and the rest of the warriors of the Land of Snow arrived and rushed towards the train. He used a kunai launching mechanism to assault the samurai killing Sandayū Asama and many other Yukigakure citizens. The train was then destroyed by Team Kakashi. However, he, along with Nadare Rōga, Fubuki Kakuyoku, and Mizore Fuyukuma, later returned in a blimp, after which Mizore successfully captured Koyuki. When Dotō found out that the necklace Koyuki was wearing was actually a fake, Koyuki suspected that Kakashi Hatake had switched them while she was sleeping. Thus, Dotō planned to set a trap at his castle. When Naruto Uzumaki raided the blimp in order to rescue Koyuki, Dotō's followers easily took him and his shadow clones down. Dotō was persuaded to use his Chakra Negator device on Naruto. When Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha rescued them, they were confronted by Dotō. Koyuki then gave the necklace to him before stabbing him. Her attempt failed, however, as Dotō was wearing the "newest prototype" of Chakra Armour underneath his robe. After he made off with Koyuki in the climax of the movie, he took her to the rainbow glacier where he believed the treasure was hidden. However, her necklace turned out to be a key which activated a generator that would lead to the transformation of the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring, much to Dotō's dismay as he had thought it was a great treasure for him to build a mighty army to overpower the Five Great Nations. When Naruto caught up with them, Dotō managed to knock Naruto through the ice of the lake they were standing on, causing him to sink beneath the waters. Sasuke suddenly showed up and managed to damage the armour with his Chidori before being defeated. With the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra helping him recover quickly, Naruto emerged from the lake with the Chakra Negator having been broken, allowing him to summon his shadow clones. Frustrated by Naruto's persistence, Dotō tried to hit him with the help of the full power of his chakra armour. He used his Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard to try to defeat him. Naruto, however, managed to avoid getting hit, and prepared his Rasengan. Having run out of power due to his last attack, Dotō feebly tried to punch Naruto, but only managed to hit his clone before he was hit directly by Naruto's new Seven-Coloured Rasengan, which was enhanced by the Rainbow Chakra. The Seven-Coloured Rasengan broke Dotō's chakra armour and powerfully threw him onto one of the Generator Walls, killing him, thus breaking the ice covering it and allowing spring to briefly appear in the Land of Snow (ironically fulfilling Kazahana's wish). In Other Media Video Games Trivia * "Dotō" means "surging waves" while "Kazahana" means "snowflake". * Dotō is the only movie character to be playable in a Naruto game to date. Quotes * (To Nadare Rōga about Sandayū Asama and his allies) "No. They need to experience something that is absolutely hopeless." de:Dotou Kazahana pl:Dotō Kazahana